Monster Portraits
These are the icons of each Monster which appear when you click the Breed button in the Breeding Structure options, or the Memory button in the Castle options to play the Memory Game. The G'joob, the Yawstrich, Kayna and the Wublins don't have these icons, since they can't be used for breeding or for the memory game. Noggin icon.png|Noggin|link=Noggin Toe Jammer icon.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer Mammott icon.png|Mammott|link=Mammott Potbelly icon.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly Tweedle icon.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle Fwog icon.png|Fwog|link=Fwog Drumpler icon.png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler Maw icon.png|Maw|link=Maw Shrubb icon.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb Oaktopus icon.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus Furcorn icon.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn Dandidoo icon.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo Quibble icon.png|Quibble|link=Quibble Pango icon.png|Pango|link=Pango Cybop icon.png|Cybop|link=Cybop T-Rox icon.png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox Pummel icon.png|Pummel|link=Pummel Clamble icon.png|Clamble|link=Clamble Bowgart icon.png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart Spunge icon.png|Spunge|link=Spunge Thumpies icon.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies Congle icon.png|Congle|link=Congle Pompom icon.png|PomPom|link=PomPom Scups icon.png|Scups|link=Scups Reedling icon.png|Reedling|link=Reedling Entbrat icon.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat Deedge icon.png|Deedge|link=Deedge Riff icon.png|Riff|link=Riff Shellbeat icon.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat Quarrister icon.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister Punkleton icon.png|Punkleton|link=Punkleton Yool icon.png|Yool|link=Yool Schmoochle icon.png|Schmoochle|link=Schmoochle Blabbit icon.png|Blabbit|link=Blabbit Hoola icon.png|Hoola|link=Hoola Shugabush icon.png|Shugabush|link=Shugabush Shugabass icon.png|Shugabass|link=Shugabass Shugitar icon.png|Shugitar|link=Shugitar Shugajo icon.png|Shugajo|link=Shugajo Shugarock icon.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock Shugabuzz icon.png|Shugabuzz|link=Shugabuzz Shugabeats icon.png|Shugabeats|link=Shugabeats Shugavox icon.png|Shugavox|link=Shugavox Ghazt icon.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt Grumpyre icon.png|Grumpyre|link=Grumpyre Reebro icon.png|Reebro|link=Reebro Jeeode icon.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode Humbug icon.png|Humbug|link=Humbug Nebulob icon.png|Nebulob|link=Nebulob Whisp icon.png|Whisp|link=Whisp Arackulele icon.png|Arackulele|link=Arackulele Boodoo icon.png|Boodoo|link=Boodoo Sox icon.png|Sox|link=Sox Kazilleon icon.png|Kazilleon|link=Kazilleon Bellowfish icon.png|Bellowfish|link=Bellowfish Dragong icon.png|Dragong|link=Dragong Jellbilly icon.png|Jellbilly|link=Jellbilly Fung Pray icon.png|Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray Wubbox icon.png|Wubbox|link=Wubbox Rare Wubbox icon.png|Rare Wubbox|link=Rare Wubbox Rare Monster Icons Rares have the same icons as their common counterparts in everywhere within the game application (except on the News). However, on Facebook, when Rares get featured in a fortnightly voting period, or any other voting period, the Rares each have a unique type and style of icon, different from the non-Rares, which is also evident in the News. Their positions in the icons are often much like the icons found on the usual icons, except the icon is not like the gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Instead, these icons have the monsters presenting on a dull-blue circular platform, with the purple background in white cloud behind the "platform". Additionally, some monsters in icons have a pair of eighth-notes in a speech bubble coming out of their mouth or their head. The two exceptions to this rule is with the Rare Wubbox, which has a unique icon and sound and also does not have its own non-Bubblerite-Path-patterned icon, and the Rarethereals, which don't have their respective Bubblerite-Path-patterned icons. Rares Hatch Icon Furcorn.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn Rares Hatch Icon Thumpies.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies Rares Hatch Icon Pummel.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel Rares Hatch Icon Pango.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango Rares Hatch Icon Fwog.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog Rares Hatch Icon PomPom.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom Rares Hatch Icon Spunge.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge Rares Hatch Icon Entbrat.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat Rares Hatch Icon Cybop.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop Rares Hatch Icon Shrubb.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb Rares Hatch Icon Congle.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle Rares Hatch Icon Clamble.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble Rares Hatch Icon Quibble.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble Rares Hatch Icon Maw.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw Rares Hatch Icon Dandidoo.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo Rares Hatch Icon Oaktopus.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus Rares Hatch Icon Reedling.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling Rares Hatch Icon Deedge.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge Rares Hatch Icon Bowgart.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart Rares Hatch Icon Scups.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups Rares Hatch Icon Riff.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff Rares Hatch Icon Drumpler.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler Rares Hatch Icon Shellbeat.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat Rares Hatch Icon T-Rox.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox Rares Hatch Icon Quarrister.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister Rares Hatch Icon Mammott.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott Rares Hatch Icon Potbelly.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly Rares Hatch Icon ToeJammer.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer Rares Hatch Icon Tweedle.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle Rares Hatch Icon Noggin.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin Category:Game Mechanics